


A Collection of Letters

by caseymac42



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseymac42/pseuds/caseymac42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various E! characters write letters, exposing some of their deepest thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“If Tomorrow Never Comes”

 

After battling an apartment complex fire that had proven to be quite deadly, with the death toll at 17, including the near wipeout of a whole fire crew, the men of Station 51’s A-shift returned to quarters.

Each man exhausted, they had all gone their separate ways once they had exited their vehicles. Still sitting in his seat in the engine’s cab, Hank Stanley watched as his crew separated. Some went into the squad room, and others went outside. Thinking about the crew who nearly got wiped out at the fire, he was grateful that he still had all of his men.

Hank knew he had been in tough situations before, being in the fire department for as long as he had, it was unavoidable, but this was absolutely the worst experience of his career, and probably of his whole life.

Getting called to a structure fire at 6:30 PM, just after they had finished eating supper, 51’s had joined several other crews on scene. Improperly stored chemicals caught fire in the basement at the complex, and caused an explosion with half of Station 110’s crew still down there. Captain Ralston and his senior paramedic Tucker Goodwin had both just made it out of the basement, the paramedic carrying the building’s superintendent. However, his crew’s two linemen, as well as his other paramedic were not so lucky…the three of them were killed almost instantly from the immense blast.

Captain Ralston, the paramedic, and their victim were trapped in some debris for a couple hours before they were rescued. Each of them had some pretty serious injuries, and whether or not they would survive was questionable. Their engineer, Chase McKenzie was the lone man who was not injured…at least outwardly.

Continuing to think about this tragic fire, Hank slowly got out of the engine and headed to his office.

When he sat down at his desk, he pulled out the large notepad from the top desk drawer, and took out the pen from his shirt pocket.

Dearest Suzanne,

I’m sitting here writing this letter to you…just in case tomorrow never comes. I know it sounds like a pretty pessimistic outlook, but after the events of this evening, I’m not feeling very positive right now.

We just came back from a real bad fire…left 17 dead, including three firefighters. A good friend of mine, a fellow captain was also seriously injured…not sure if he’ll make it. His entire crew almost bought the proverbial farm. 

It’s funny, when you become a captain, you kind of assume that you’ll be less in harm’s way…unfortunately it doesn’t always work out that way.

Because of the way I am feeling, there are a few things that I’d like to tell you, and I guess writing them down is easier for me, than to tell you face to face, although I wish I had the guts to do that.

First and foremost, I want to thank you for having agreed to be my wife all those years ago. You have made me a very happy man. I know there were times that we didn’t always see eye to eye, and I know there were more than a few times that you wished that I wasn’t a firefighter. But being the wonderful woman you are, you supported me through it all.

You gave me two fine children…a handsome son, Adam, and a beautiful daughter, Erin. I have never been prouder of two people, than I am of my two children. I know they will continue to mature and become the kind, goodhearted adults that we had always hoped that they’d become. You are an amazing mother, and I know that you will do right by our children.

It’s hard to think about how fast time has gone. I remember the day we first met. I had just gotten accepted into the fire academy, and went to Bugsy’s Burgers to celebrate with a few of my buddies. You were there sitting in a corner, drinking a chocolate milkshake, and reading a book…To Kill a Mocking Bird. I noticed you right away…never saw a more beautiful girl, than I had at that moment. It had become obvious to me that I was not going to be spending much time chatting with my friends…I’d be there…talking with YOU. We were inseparable after that.

I never told you, and it might sound incredibly corny, but I saved that straw that you were sipping on. In case things didn’t end up working out between us, I wanted to have something that had touched your lips, and so I saved that straw. I guess the truth is out…old Hank Stanley is a hopeless romantic. When push comes to shove, I guess even the famous John Gage doesn’t have anything on me.

While we had a lot of great times through the years, it was the small moments that I always treasured the most. Spending time cuddling on the couch with you…listening to you laugh after I’d tell you about Chet Kelly’s most recent antics…or even just listening to your breathing, while you slept….definitely happy moments.

Looking at my watch, it’s almost midnight. I know all the guys are exhausted, but I know no one went to bed. It’s been a horrible night for them too. John and Roy were the ones who treated the two seriously injured crewmembers. The two of them take things like that to heart, and I know it wasn’t easy for them to have done what they had to do.

Marco and Chet were fighting tooth and nail to get to the trapped men. Having already heard that two of their counterparts had already been caught in the explosion, I’m sure that a part of each of them was thinking what if it had been them. Both of them good men, and are from good strong families. 

And Mike Stoker, my right hand man. The quiet one, as he is often referred to. The reality of it is that Mike is not quiet at all. None of us really know where that title came from. He’s no quieter than any of the other guys, just maybe a little lower key about things, than most. I always envisioned Erin marrying a young man much like Mike…calm, polite, and caring.

I don’t think I ever told my men how proud I am of them…but I am. They’re a great crew…a lot of fun too. I won’t bore you with the details of some of the crazy stuff that they’ve done through the years, but suffice it to say, there were many. From the first day that I had taken over the crew, they always made me feel welcome and comfortable. It’s been a pleasure to serve with them.

But while my mind is going a mile a minute about all the things that I want to say, my thoughts always return to you…my dear sweet Suzanne. Hopefully, you will never have to read this letter, for if you are…I guess things aren’t good, and I’ve gone to meet my maker. If that’s the case, than hopefully it’s with the big fire chief in the sky, and not down below. It’s been said that the devil doesn’t like firefighters, because they’re forever trying to put out all the fires down there.

I know there’s probably a whole bunch more of things that I’m forgetting to say, but we’ll just have to leave it at this for now. Just know that I love you now, and will always love you. Take care of the kids and yourself…and if and when the time comes…move on with your life…I’d never dream of standing in your way…just in case tomorrow never comes.

Hugs and kisses,

Hank

The End


	2. Dear Uncle Des

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chet Kelly writes a letter to his Uncle.

Dear Uncle Des

Summary: Chet writes a letter to his Uncle.

Dear Uncle Des,

Hope all is well in the Big Apple. I figured I’d get you updated on how your favorite nephew…ME…is doing out here in LA.

For starters, life is good…I really have no complaints. No serious girlfriend yet, but it’s certainly not for lack of trying. As you know, it takes a special girl to fully appreciate what a Kelly man has to offer. I’m not sure if I had ever told you about the gorgeous models who seemed to have taken a shine to me a while back. They were at our station on a photo shoot. While my buddy John Gage was the one who had been chosen to pose with them….it was ME whom they ultimately flocked to. There are more stories like that to tell, but I will save them for another letter.

I recently took the engineer’s exam…placed 74th. It’s not good enough to qualify this time around, but I will take it again and do much better the next time. You know what you and Aunt Melinda always told me…”If at first you don’t succeed, try and try again.” So I figure that’s what I’ll do…try again. While *I* may have not done so well on it, my friend Roy did great. He was up for a promotion, but turned it down. He and Johnny are the paramedics I work with…two of the best in fact (but don’t let anyone know that I told you that). If Roy had taken the promotion, it would have meant that he’d have to leave the paramedic program, and he certainly had his doubts about doing so. He said something about loving his job, but I think it had more to do with his close friendship with Johnny. The two of them are best friends, and with Johnny’s track record of getting injured on the job…well, I think you get the picture. Johnny was the one who I told you about getting bitten by a rattlesnake a few years ago. I helped treat him on the back of the engine as Mike Stoker, our engineer drove like crazy to the hospital.

We also had some interesting things happen at the station recently. There was a Department wide inventions contest held…while my invention didn’t win, it did provide some unintentional entertainment for the guys. What was my invention you ask? Answer…human fly shoes. They were shoes that had suction cups on the bottom of them, and were used with water. This was to enable firefighters to climb the walls of a building. Sounds pretty amazing, I know…unfortunately it didn’t quite work out the way that I had hoped they would. Oh well…as I said to the guys…I have a million ideas.

The other interesting thing that had happened was a basketball tournament that our shift was in. We actually made it to the finals…thanks to yours truly. You remember how everyone always teased me about not being much of an athlete…well, it turns out that I’m a pretty good long range shooter. I was always the one left on the bench…I mean when only five guys play at a time, and there are six guys on a shift. During the semi-final game we were getting blown outta the water….I mean big time. Roy went down with a sprained ankle…I went in. Not sure what came over me, but suddenly I was Wilt Chamberlain...and we won the game. And just to remind you, I also excelled in pitching in a softball game. However, that too is another story.

The guys are all doing great. Captain Stanley is as paranoid as ever. It kinda cracks us up. How is it possible for such a good guy, an experienced firefighter, not to mention a captain to boot, to be so…for a lack of a better word…insecure? We have no idea either. However, I must say that his clam chowder gets better and better every time he makes it. 

Mike Stoker, our man behind the wheel is doing well, too. I sometimes refer to him as our tower of power. He is tall, strong, a little on the quiet side…but he packs quite a punch. I don’t mean that literally, it’s just that when he has something to say…it’s usually either right on the money…or it’s funny. And…him at the pumps…he knows exactly how much power we need on the hoses. And driving Big Red…there’s no one better. After not doing so hot on my engineer’s exam, it’s okay that I didn’t…’cause I know I have a lot to live up to, if Mike Stoker is the standard of what an engineer should be.

Marco Lopez continues to be one of my best friends. It is quite the study in contrast. While it would appear that we don’t have a whole lot in common, we usually do have a good time together…like that time we went out sailing together with a girl that Johnny was to have gone out with. Oops…another story, for another time. But like me, Marco is very family-oriented, and likes to experiment with cooking…although if I am honest with you Uncle Des…my cooking skills could use a little boost. Maybe on my next vacation I will come out east to see you and Aunt Melinda, and the two of you could give me some ideas on how to improve my cooking. But…if there is ONE dish that I make that the guys say is pretty good…it’s my chilli. I make great chilli, and Marco, my Mexican-American best friend makes a great Irish stew…go figure.

If Marco and I are almost opposites, then our two paramedics, Roy and Johnny are even more so. They’re good guys though. I have even gone on fishing trips with them…though we never seem to catch any fish. Roy recently went on a game show with his wife. I guess it was a game about how well you know your spouse. Apparently he and his wife Joanne didn’t quite know each other as well as they had thought they did…they got the last big question wrong...it was something about vegetables. Johnny continues to be Johnny. I really can’t say anything bad about the guy…as he is my number one pigeon.

Well, I guess I pretty much got you all caught up in the goings on in my life. Mom and Dad, and the rest of the family here in LA are doing great too. Like I said at the beginning of the letter…life is good. I have no complaints. I’ll be in touch. Give my love to Aunt Melinda…and by the way, our station dog Henry says hello. He’s gotta be the laziest dog that I’ve ever seen. As much as I try to train him…it’s no use. Oh well.

Your favorite nephew, Chet

The End


	3. Dear Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the guys writes a letter to Santa.

Dear Santa

 

Dear Santa,

I know you get many letters from kids, but I wonder just how many letters you get from adults. Just so you know…you’re getting one from an adult now. Though I am now in my early thirties, I really never stopped believing in you, especially the magic that you help to bring out during this time of year. I am an incredibly blessed person, so I really don’t want to ask you for much.

For myself, I would just like continued good health and happiness…for my family and close friends, too.

For my captain, Captain Stanley, I would like you to help him deal with his sense of paranoia. He’s a great captain, but sometimes he gets a little too wound up…if you know what I mean. Also, if you can help him to conquer his dislike of seafood, that would be great. I have so many great recipes that I would like to cook for the guys, but because of his true dislike for fish, I am a little limited in what I make…see what you can do about that.

For our engineer, Mike Stoker, I would like you to bring him a nice girl. He’s a good guy, and I think a steady girl would make him really happy. I also think some lessons on how to pitch would be great…then if we get into another bind during our baseball game, we would at least have Mike to fall back on.

For our senior paramedic, Roy DeSoto, I would like for him to be able to have a few shifts where he didn’t have to worry so much about his partner. I would also like a few more shifts for him where he didn’t have to listen to his partner rant about whatever it is that he is obsessing over at the time.

For my good friend, Chet Kelly, I would like him to either get a new book on practical jokes, as the ones he is using now, mainly water bombs, are getting rather stale…or for him to just lay off the jokes altogether for at least a few months. I would also like him to get a serious girlfriend, then he would be less apt to harass the rest of us.

And finally for John Gage…where do I start? First, I think I would like for him to experience a few months where he didn’t get hurt, or even banged up. Secondly, I would love for his partner Roy to let him drive the squad a few times…he really is a good driver. I would also like it if he came up with some more creative remarks and practical jokes of his own. The battle of wills and wits between Johnny and Chet often gets tiring…but if we at least had some new material to laugh at…oh, and one last thing…a cookbook for him. He can’t cook a lick, but perhaps if he had some new inspiration.

And lest we forget about our station mascot, dear sweet Henry. I would like you to give him some more energy, or at least a sense of urgency…after all he DOES live in a fire station, for goodness sakes. He’s a good dog, but sometimes I really wonder.

I guess that’s all. Keep up the good work, Santa…I still believe.  
Always,  
Marco Lopez


	4. Dear Marty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Stoker writes a letter to his brother.

Dear Marty

Summary: Mike Stoker writes a letter to his brother.

 

Dear Marty,

I know it’s been a while since I’ve written you, or talked…but as you know the life of a firefighter is often unpredictable, and I’ve been quite busy with work. Before I delve into the goings on in my own life, I should ask you how things are going with you.  
Mom and Dad tell me that you and Stephanie are doing well, and that you may even be proposing to her soon. I think that would be great. At least one of us should be settling down and attempting to give Mom and Dad grandkids…and it sure isn’t gonna be me, at least not for a while. Stephanie is a great girl…you are lucky to have found someone who is willing to put up with you. Everyone knows that us Stoker boys aren’t exactly the most open or talkative.

How you ended up in Buffalo, New York I will never know. Explain to me again, why you wanted to give up the fun and sun of Los Angeles for the cold snowy winters of Buffalo? Oh yeah…you met Stephanie, and it was love. I really am happy for you.  
Okay, how am I doing you are probably wondering? I am doing pretty well. As I mentioned before, work has me quite busy. We just got a new captain at the station…Hank Stanley. He seems like a good guy. He’s got a lot of experience, and seems to be a better fit for our crew. No offense to Captain Hammer, but he was very old school, and not a lot of fun at the station. Mind you, I do realize that we are all there to do our jobs, and not to socialize, but the saying “all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy” holds up quite well in this situation. Captain Stanley lets us be who we are…good, bad, or indifferent.

The guys I work with are all unique. They are a good bunch, albeit a bit goofy…mainly Chet Kelly and one of the paramedics John Gage. The two of them seem to have a bit of the proverbial love-hate relationship thing going. They are always arguing. Usually it is Chet who baits Johnny into some kind of silly argument. Johnny is such a goodhearted soul, and a bit gullible, that he falls right into the trap. But, when the chips are down the two of them are always there for one another. Chet tries to give off this air of…for lack of a better word, obnoxiousness, and he’s usually pretty good at it, but deep down we all know that he’s a teddy bear. Just a few months ago we were at this apartment complex trying to free a little girl who had her arm trapped in the pool drain (I know what you’re wondering, but don’t ask). While we all did our part during the rescue, it was Chet who stayed with her and kept her calm while the rest of us worked to free her.

Marco Lopez is another one of the guys on the engine. He’s a really good guy…very upbeat, and he never gets down about things. We recently got ourselves a new station mascot…a mutt that showed up at the station one day. Johnny named him Boot. Marco is the one who makes sure that the dog is well taken care of. He is also a great cook…easily the best cook on our shift, and probably one of the best in the whole Department. Despite being of Mexican roots, he makes one hell of an Irish stew. The two of us often play chess together…he’s pretty good, but not as good as I am.

That takes me to our other paramedic, Roy DeSoto. He’s the more experienced member of the two. In fact, as I have heard the story, it was Roy who had convinced Johnny to become a paramedic, and then to ultimately become Roy’s partner. The two of them, despite being virtually total opposites in personality make a great team. I have nothing but admiration for them, and what they go through on every shift. Working the pumps and driving the engine is a big deal, and I love what I do, but it’s not quite the same as what the paramedics do. People’s lives are literally in their hands. A couple months ago, Roy had almost left the paramedic program. He was wrongfully blamed for something that happened to a patient…thankfully he came to his senses, and is still a paramedic…he really believes in the program.

So let’s see, what else is new here at the station? Recently we had a photo shoot at the station. Several beautiful fashion models posed with our engine. Johnny was chosen to be the featured firefighter in the picture with them, but they also picked me and Roy for the background shots. Ironically after all was said and done, it was Roy who the client wanted featured in the pictures, and not Johnny. We actually all had a big laugh about that, well everyone but Johnny. Johnny’s a good looking guy, so he figured that he was a shoe in to do well. Roy on the other hand was chosen, not for good looks, but because he “looked like a firefighter”…and those were the exact words of the client. Go figure.

The most exciting thing for me to happen was that we got a new engine. The crown was retired, and we got a brand spanking new Ward LaFrance engine in its place…and is she a beauty. We all call her Big Red because she is that beautiful. You have to remember, firefighters tend to have very vivid imaginations. And about the same time that we got our new engine, Johnny and Roy bought an old, and I mean OLD engine from a junk yard that we had been at putting out a fire. It’s their goal to restore it to its full glory. I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens with it. I do have to admit that they have my interest piqued with it. You know how I am about fire trucks, and their history.

Let’s go back to Boot for a minute. When he first showed up at our doorstep, he stayed with us for a few hours. He ended up going with us on a rescue at one of the canyons…a fallen hiker. He even helped the paramedics locate the hiker, but after his heroic efforts, he promptly left the scene on a snorkel truck…guess he figured that there’d be a bit more action for him there. However, a few weeks later he again showed up at our station…it really is a dog’s world.

So let’s see what else happened. Johnny took seriously ill after taking care of a lady with a pet monkey. Apparently the monkey had some kind of infection and passed it along to a few other people. Johnny had collapsed on a rescue…a high one at that, but thankfully he had his safety harness on and was tied off. Fortunately the doctors found the cure in time, and he and one of the doctors who had also become ill with it, were both saved. It was a hard time for all of us to be sure, but it did help to bring our crew closer together.

The last thing I will bring up is the question of women’s lib. How do you feel about it, big brother? Are you for it, or not? Well the reason why I ask is because we recently had a woman reporter assigned to our station. Her name was Christie Todd. She had her own views on everything…from cooking and cleaning around the station, to how to put out a fire. She had antagonized the guys for the entire shift, especially Johnny and Chet. However, by the end of that first day, I think she sung a different tune when she realized how close to dying in an explosion Roy and Johnny had both come. If I’m not mistaken, a few days later, Johnny took her out.

Well, Marty I guess that’s pretty much all there is to say at this point in time. This is just a little slice of life from my daily grind at good old Station 51. There have been other adventures and near misses, but I’ll leave that for another letter or phone call. Just know that I love what I do, and I work with a great bunch of guys. 

Please keep me posted on how things go with Stephanie. If you do decide to pop the question, please make sure you call me…a bachelor party will be in order. Take care of yourself, big brother. I’ll be in touch. Enjoy the snow that I know is still on the ground. Maybe one of these days I’ll have to come out there and do some skiing or something.

Lovingly,  
Mike


End file.
